


Shut Up And Drive

by cryinghoe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Badass Toph Beifong, Earth Rumble Six Is Now An Illegal Street Racing Competiton, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Protective Toph Beifong, Random & Short, Short One Shot, So Toph Does It For Him, Sokka Can't Defend His Honor, Street Racing, Toph can see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryinghoe/pseuds/cryinghoe
Summary: “No, no, not what,” His grin is smug, “Y’know her Rumble Six thing that she does? Well, she took me once and one robust guy thought I was cute. They’re racing over me! Me! Me, Katara!”
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka
Kudos: 15





	Shut Up And Drive

**Author's Note:**

> honestly. i just wanted to have toph with eyesight and i know she would still say FUCK THE LAW. Anyway I love the idea that Toph picks fights with guys who are double her size and will ABSOLUTELY FIGHT THEM FOR SOKKA. YES SHE WILL.

The group stood behind her, eyeing her work as her lower half stuck out of the car. Her knees were bent up, booted foot occasionally stomping when she was particularly upset. Her mind was racing, debating if taking her baby was worthy of street racing this guy--he wasn’t anything that she couldn’t handle, but Stacy hadn’t been driving for a minute. The oil changes were a necessity and the breaks needed her help.

“Can you believe what she’s racing over?” Sokka speaks up, looking over into the engine, occasionally seeing glimpses of her small pale fingers.

“What?” Katara asks, slipping more tools under the car.

“No, no, not what,” His grin is smug, “Y’know her Rumble Six thing that she does? Well, she took me once and one robust guy thought I was cute. They’re racing over me! Me! Me, Katara!”

“Oh my god.” Katara pinches the bridge of her nose.

There had been several reasons that Toph Beifong, one of the richest girls in their small town, had decided to take up illegal street racing at the earliest times (2 am--can you believe that!?). Defying society’s views on women was one of the main ones, women were not only soft like the roses that were seen growing in gardens, but they were sharp, painful like cutting your finger open. Upsetting her haughty parents was probably the one that was told to everyone, although Katara knew the truth about the relationship after prying the woman open… But Sokka? The man who tied his hair back, constantly sarcastic and almost seemed to love jerky more than Toph? Her giggle couldn’t be repressed, she was so protective in ways that seemed silly to normal people.

“Toph,” Katara ducks her head under the car, ignoring the way that the woman didn’t even turn her head to glance at her, “That’s silly. He’s not going to steal Sokka away from you.”

There is a screw in her mouth, so a muffled complaint comes through until Toph spits the metal tool out of her mouth, “You’ve never met the Boulder--that cock sucker,” A whine from Aang is beside her, “loves to steal everyone. Him and I had bonded over the fact that we were bisexual, once. Once and that was all it fuckin’ took to steal possible dates! Not this one, even if Snoozles had been my boyfriend.”

“Besides, Tara,” Sokka bats his eyelashes dramatically, “She’s defending my honor.”

“Yeah! He can’t do it himself!” Toph shouts from under the car.

“Yeah--HEY!” Sokka screeches before crawling under the car.

Katara immediately went back to her boyfriend, Aang. They were one family, not exactly a blood related one (except for Sokka and Katara), but a family in the ways that were important. She watches him for a moment, as he tucks his knees to his chest with a loud whoop as Toph’s swivel chair creaks before breaking from spinning too fast and he’s left on the floor, groaning. He closes his eyes for a moment, relishing in the way that there was a headache and somehow, just laying there was helping the headache lessen in the thundering. He glances up with one eye, only seeing an angel. The terra-cotta skin that glowed under the warm light of the garage, the braid that fell down her shoulder… He grabbed her hand that she had extended towards him and pulled himself up, groaning.

“Smart move,” She teases, “You knew that was gonna happen.”

“Yeah, but…” He trails off, smiling as she laughs softly and as she finishes, she presses a kiss to his cheek.

“...We’ll get you your own that won’t break, I promise.”

Money was a difficult thing--the idea that women were getting hired in places that paid over 75 cents was rare but not impossible. Aang worked at a garden shop for about a dollar and some cents, but it would have been nice to have a second income. Especially with all the things that broke because of their dog or their sugar glider, but Katara wouldn’t have it any other way. It made things feel domesticated… She had always wanted that life and finally, with Aang, she had gotten that life--Toph and Sokka didn’t quite have that. They were thriving in their 20s but domesticated could mean something else to them, she supposed.

“Alright,” Toph slides out from under the car, standing up and looking at her white tank top and shorts, “Damn. I liked these too… Oh well, Stacy is ready and I’m going to fucking destroy the Boulder…”

Sokka openly stared as she spoke, noting the way that her legs flexed as she shifted her weight, those strong pale legs that had held him in a choke multiple times but there was no pain, only an odd sense of euphoria from being held by such a force. She had a tattoo on her back that trailed to her right arm that moved as the muscles did--society may have sense her as taboo, too strong to be a woman but every time she flexed her muscles while she spoke to show her strength, he ignored the urge to kiss the ridges of her muscles.

“Stop staring,” Toph mumbles, those dark emerald eyes staring at him, “Your eyes will get stuck in that position.”

“I wouldn’t mind being stuck staring at you.” He smugly speaks, winking at her.

Her face flushes red before strutting away and sitting inside her car, gently patting the older car’s dashboard.

“Come on, lily livers!” She shouts with her head outside of the window.

||

Stacy was a fast 56’ Chevy Bel Air with gold details against the dark emerald--Katara gripped Aang’s hand as Toph flew past neighborhoods and diners, she had no regard for the speed limit or the laws, knowing exactly where she was driving. One of her hands was on the automatic gear shifter and the other was on the wheel, eyes only glancing to other cars occasionally.

“T, aren’t you supp--”

Aang’s comment was immediately drowned out by screams as the woman took a sharp turn and was immediately greeted by one of the bumpiest roads that they’d ever felt. Gravel bounced up against the car but nothing scratched the car, not one rock was able to make Stacy beat before suddenly coming to a stop and Toph got out of the car, leather boots crunching leaves as she looked up to the tall man--his tanned skin seems darker in the moonlight and their eye contact was tenacious.

“Aww, the little girl showed up.” He grins.

“I’ll kick your ass, Pebble.” She narrows her eyes.

“Well then,” Xin Fu smiles as he walks over to the competitors, “Looks like we should get started. Get in your cars.” 

His orders are taken immediately by both of them, Toph sitting down in her car and adjusting her mirrors quickly. Her fingers tapped against the steering wheel in a specific beat, before she leaned over Sokka and took out a pair of sunglasses and shoved her long bangs back with the very object. Xin Fu screamed something unintelligible, the roar of the engine vibrated in their chest as Toph sped ahead of the Boulder, leaving him in a cloud of dust kicked up by the track.

“You got this!” Aang cheers, immediately yelping as Toph slammed onto the gas and the car lunged forward.

She was entirely focused on the race, knowing that the Boulder was just on her tail. Her hands spin the wheel, body swinging as Katara and Aang topple upon each other from the force of her driving. Toph straightens the car out, breathing as she steers with complete control. She knew there was a hill coming up, aware that Stacy couldn’t take that to her suspension. She takes her foot off of the gas--

“You guys ready for this shit?” She grins as she takes a left turn suddenly.

“What are you doing--!?” Katara screams as they pull off to the side, their rear facing the hill.

She watches the Boulders headlights zoom past her, his car throwing over the hill and immediately spinning out of control, he had attempted to do what Toph normally did around larger hills and didn’t have the control. She grabs the gear shifter, putting the car in reverse and doesn’t bother to have a glance behind her, foot stomping on the gas. She screams in ecstasy while the rest scream out of fear as the car flies a few feet off of the ground, immediately shifting back to driving and spinning the wheel to the left once again, just as the car bounces on the ground, she is squealing her tires and taking off while the Boulder screams at them. Her car tears through the finish line and she parks the car, getting out and whooping loudly. The Boulder pulls up slowly, ignoring Toph’s gaze as he slams his car door and walks away.

“Nice job, Beifong.” Xin Fu congratulates, handing her a bag of cash.

“It’s what I do.” She grins, snatching the bag and walking away from the scene, hopping into the car.

“YOU WON!” Sokka screams happily, grabbing her face and pressing tons of kisses everywhere that he could before her hand planted on his chest and shoved him.

“Alright, that’s enough. Here, Twinkletoes,” She tosses him a few bills, “Buy that chair and something else, alright?”

“Toph, are you sure?” He looks at her with eyes widened.

“Yeah, of course,” She shrugs, “Got at least ten bags at home.”

They all laugh softly at her antics as she drives them back to her house smoothly, following every law to a T that they had never seen her do before.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's pretty short but i figured i would write something just for the fun of it! still wanna write a christmas thing but eeeh who knows it might be after christmas! have a good night or day, drink some water and know that i love you! <3


End file.
